The Worst Way to Go
by yoshi3000
Summary: A look into how Naru and Su ended up in the Elite Council of the United Gem Association and how that proved to the worst decision ever made. An expansion piece to "Steven Universe Blackthorned" to reveal what happened to Naru in chapter 5. Darkfic. Rated M for death, violence, torture and so on. Inspired by For His Own Sake. Irremediable!Naru and Crazier!Su (Re-edited 9/3/16)
1. No Turning Back

**Legal Disclaimer: The following is a fan based take on Steven Universe which belongs to the savior of modern cartoons, Rebecca Sugar. All other notable characters belong to Ken Assmatsu, DC, and Laird/Eastman. Yoshi3000 owns the respective OCs. On another note, this is inspired by elements from "For His Own Sake" which is owned by the talented Karndragon. His OCs belongs to him.**

 ** _Steven Universe Blackthorned_**

 ** _A Steven Universe/Love Hina Crossover_**

 ** _"The Worst Way to Go"_**

 **A/N: This is a little practice for Love Hina Blackthorned, also to explain the roles of Naru and Su in UGA's Elite Council and why Shinbou was in Heaven in _Aftermath of Anistar_.**

 **(*Takes place before the events of Steven Universe Blackthorned)**

* * *

 ** _Part 1: No Turning Back_**

* * *

Hinata City, Japan is a city with a bad case of rotten apples. The city was considered one of the worst cities in the world thanks to them. Many people left the city behind after the explosive case that was the "Keitaro Trials". Somehow, four girls who relentlessly tortured an innocent man got away with their crimes. Due to evidence "disappearing", they couldn't prosecute. It was a black day for the city as Naru, Chisato, Kagura, and Mitsumi walked down the courtroom free women despite it being obvious they did it. After that day, people up and left the city completely scared for their lives. However, Naru didn't get out completely unscathed. She was seen as a complete nut and she was treated like she was the plague. She was essentially the Naruto of the city. However, what nobody knew was she had dangerous connections and she was about to unleash a hell storm. Before Keitaro grew some balls to up and leave, Naru and Su were secretly members of the United Gem Association. Su was recruited through her genius and weapon designs and Naru through managing to punch out and capture unstable Gems across Japan. The worst thing was nobody had any clue had the two were funding and fueling an organization with plans for world domination. All the weapons were tested on the hapless Keitaro, but that was long ago. Now Su was in prison, and Naru was on her own. She hid out in the lowly apartments within Kabukicho where she seemingly faded into the shadows. Everyone moved on with their lives and made one fatal mistake.

 **By putting Naru out of their memory and concern, she was allowed to fester.** And she would jump the slope to become even more of an ugly reminder for those who knew her.

Within her apartment, Naru was studying for another exam. While she was not in Toudai, she did get into online classes. The UGA sent cash to keep Naru afloat due to her being useful to the organization. She had more intent to just continuing her studies and her work for the Association. But there was still anger, and a desire for revenge. And one day, it all came to a head when she got the e-mail. Apparently, she had been voted for the Elite Council by fellow Elite member Pamela Santiago. This status would give Naru a larger paycheck and a lot more authority. Naru saw this, however, as an opportunity. The city would never be the same again…

* * *

 _"Once you've fallen that far, there's almost no coming back."_

— **Riku** , after **Frollo** explains his plan to use the Wargoyle Dream Eater to pass judgment onto the Gypsies, _Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance_


	2. Targets Selected

**_Steven Universe Blackthorned_**

 ** _A Steven Universe/Love Hina Crossover_**

 ** _"The Worst Way to Go"_**

 **A/N: Yes, the chapter is rather short. Thanks to all of you who voted in the Pearl Poll**

 **(*Still takes place before the events of Steven Universe Blackthorned)**

* * *

 _"Power can corrupt the good in people in some cases, but in the hands of the wicked has little effect. Their hearts are already as black as their souls." – Curtney Grell_

* * *

Part 2: Targets Selected

When Naru got the position, shivers ran across her neighbors within the apartment building. The landlord was scared shitless with Naru's newfound slasher smile. With newfound resolve, she turned to her lone photo on her nightshade. It was one of her and her friends before in the days of old. She grew a cold smile.

"You've dragged my name in the mud, but now I will drag you all to hell." She said letting her world linger in the quiet.

She had plans for Keitaro, but in a moment of rare sanity, but decided to spare him. It wasn't for mercy, but to let him watch everyone he ever cared about suffer in his eyes. That's when she turned making calls, she had missions for the grunts to perform. Using her secret communicator, she called up two of her teammates.

"Agents Rarity and Spike, good to see you again." She remarked.

"Special Agent….I mean Elite Narusegawa, how can we be of service?" Spike stated with a bow.

"I have a job for you. I have some people I need dead, and I'm willing to pay." She stated with hints of malice.

"Are they a threat to the Association?" Rarity said brushing her purple hair. "If they are, we'll take care of them just like the Association took care to insure you avoid jail time!"

Now they weren't a threat to the foundation as most of Hinata City were blissfully unaware of the Gems running around the planet. Heck, the God Cry School taught they were youma. For a moment, Naru contemplated. She could have left this go and move on. But then she had a flashback to after the trial…

* * *

 _(Flashback, last days of the Keitaro Trials)_

 _Judge Mitsue was confident in securing the four women in jail. Naru was calm, Mitsumi was crying, Chisato was apathetic, and Kagura was terrified. Everyone Naru knew was there, and they were determined to see them all put away. Even with some mishandling of the evidence, the case seemed to going in the prosecutor's favor. Didn't help that Naru bit him._

 _"Ms. Mutsumi Otohime, please rise." Judge Mitsue said as she rose. "Jury, your verdict."_

 _Mutsumi's_ _eyes were red from crying, but no one had real sympathy. Keitaro was waiting for the verdict and he had a look that pissed Naru off. One that said, "After you get put away, I'm going to party like there's no tomorrow!"_

 _One of the jurors rose, a young woman who was a Toudai student. She looked uncomfortable, but not for the reason everyone thought_

 _"On the charges of aiding in attempting murder, kidnapping, and assault. How does the jury plead?" Judge Mitsue said over to the jury._

 _"We find the defendant, Mutsumi Otohime…..*gulps*….not guilty." She stated drawing gasps from the crowd._

 _Even Judge Mitsue was shocked by the development but moved onwards to Chisato._

 _"Not guilty."_

 _"No…" Keitaro said quietly. "It can't be..."_

 _Next was Kagura and Naru, and both got a not guilty verdict. Everyone was horrified and even Judge Mitsue didn't want to accept it._

 _"Hey Judge, aren't you to going to tell us we're free to go? We got our not guilty verdict. Besides it's the law." Chisato said with added venom._

 _Judge Mitsue didn't want to do it, but she was right._

 _"By the power bested in me, since you are declared not guilty. You are all free women….." Judge Mitsue said hitting his gavel._

 _Everyone was dumbfounded that the four got away with it, and Nagisa was crying into Keitaro's shoulder. The defense attorney was fine with it and the prosecutor fall to his knees._

 _"I just love the legal system." Kagura said before turning to Nagisa. "I win once again."_

 _The courtroom broke into chaos with the witnesses wanting the four dead. Chisato ended up paralyzed by Yoshinari while the others were only had minor injuries. Naru's last words as she was being dragged out the court,_

 _"I will get even, Keitaro! I'll get you and your little whore too! And as for my former friends, you'll pay for your betrayal! You too, Mutsumi!"_

 _Mutsumi was the last to betray her by testifying against them…_

* * *

Any possible morale in Naru shriveled up and died that moment. The desire for revenge consumed and so her smile curled into an even bigger sadistic grin.

"Yes, they are a threat and must be exterminated. Arrive to Japan, and once there, you gain your orders." She stated. "Naru out."

Naru hung up and remembered Mutsumi, Chisato, and Kagura. Kagura had left them to dry after the trial, Chisato disappeared, and Mutsumi was lying low elsewhere. It was then, she had decided on her first set of targets.


	3. Humiliate the Poor, Shoot the Rich

**_Steven Universe Blackthorned_**

 ** _A Steven Universe/Love Hina Crossover_**

 ** _"The Worst Way to Go"_**

 **A/N: Yes, the chapter might be short. The Pearl poll will be closed by the time this story is complete which will be rather soon.**

 **(*Still takes place before the events of Steven Universe Blackthorned)**

 **(Note: Bold text means it's focusing on a victim)**

* * *

 _"If you searched into the lives of some of these victims, you would find out that they they, themselves were the cause of their very deaths. In those cases, the so-called "victim", at some earlier time played some part in the creation of their "killer"." —Johnny the Homicidal Manic_

* * *

 _Part 3: Humiliate the Poor and Shoot the Rich_

* * *

 **(*Still before Steven Universe Blackthorned begins)**

* * *

When Rarity and Spike arrived in the airport of Tokyo with people and supplies, Naru got to work. She had people she wanted dead and plans to makes. She decided to hit Mutsumi first, so their first assignment to track the watermelon fanatic down. Naru, however, would wait in her apartment studying like this wasn't an issue. Mutsumi's clock was ticking….

* * *

 **Mutsumi**

 **After the trials, Mutsumi was in the worst shape out of the four. Chisato was able to sue Yoshinari for a good sum of money, Kagura was still rich, and Naru had her connections. Mutsumi had nothing and had exhausted her savings on legal expenses. It didn't help that her family basically gave her the one finger salute. Now she was terrified of Kagura coming to kill her for testifying against her (How ironic.). Ueno was now her new home as one of the many homeless people of the city. She basically struggled often for food, cash, and basic necessities. Wandering the days, and hiding in the alleys and parks at night. She would not last long, however.**

* * *

In two days, Naru got the call from Spike that she was found and what she was doing. To that, Naru was laughing at her old friend's predicament.

"So she's homeless? How pathetic. I'd leave her alone to suffer, but I have a better idea." Naru thought looking over the photos of Kagura and Chisato.

Going back to the phone, he said to Spike, "Listen up; I'm going to need a scapegoat for this when it's all over. And she'll do. I need you to get her DNA. Do whatever it takes to get it."

"Understood." Spike said. "Also, Pamela wanted to tell you that your first bonus was sent to your bank account."

"Good." Naru said before hanging up.

Naru strode down to the local bank finding a lot of cash in her hands and immediately made plans to move to a much better apartment without a care in the world. Along with partying it up that night while on another's expense.

* * *

 **Mutsumi**

 **Another night in cold was Mutsumi's usual night. She managed to beg for some money to eat tonight, but the issue was finding a place to sleep. As she looked for a place to hide out in an alley, she found herself being followed by a young man. He looked about twenty years, average height, but had blue hair.**

 **"Miss, I noticed that you're not exactly employed. One of many homeless in this shithole we call Uneo." He remarked. "I want to offer you a job…it's a bit underhanded however."**

 **The idea of work was something that sparked desperation. She tried to stay on the moral path to find work, but she usually was a victim of rotten luck or karma being cruel and callous. Her last job was being a waitress and she got fired because she was accused of stealing yen. That was a week ago. She knew she couldn't beg forever.**

 **"How much does it pay?" She said with a cough.**

 **"300,000 yen." He stated.**

 **"That's enough to pay for an apartment and food for a good month!" She thought clutching her duffel bag. "I could finally feel safe to put down my things."**

 **She turned to him and she accepted the job. If she only knew what she was being lead to. The man, introduced himself, as Rokuro. They headed for a love hotel where she was led into a room where a man and woman were waiting.**

 **"What's going on? Who are they?" She said feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Rockuro?"**

 **"Allow me to explain. You see, I work for this couple here. They have weird kinks, and they were someone to be their "toy" to let use their repression." Rockuro explained.**

 **"What? But I can't whore myself out!" Mutsumi said frightened. "It's improper."**

 **To that, the couple doubled their price and Mutsumi looked down at the money. If she left, she had her purity and be completely broke. If she stayed, she gain the money, but lose her self-respect and dignity. She breathed a defeated sigh as she reached for her skirt's zipper much to their pleasure.**

 **"Can I at least shower first?" She said shaking as her skirt came down.**

* * *

Naru could not feel any better after her night out partying within the clubs of Kabukicho. The drinks, music, and the atmosphere were all there. She had a great time and even bringing a guy home, an American tourist, James.

 _((A/N: A bit of explaining for this scene, if you will bear with me. While Naru is still the violent sociopathic, her hate of men is quite toned down to the point where it's merely Keitaro he hates. Yes, that sorta makes her a hypocrite, but that's the point. She is a villain protagonist.))_

"So James, ready to have your world rocked?" Naru asked sliding a finger up on his chest.

"Only if you are." James responded.

Naru would toss him into her bedroom and hurriedly get out of her clothes. She was going to savor every moment.

* * *

 **Mutsumi**

 **She felt dirty and full of shame for what she did in that hotel room. All she wanted to get at out of Ueno that night despite the offer to stay in the hotel room for the night. Rockuro let her leave because they all got what they wanted. He could have given her the money in exchange for her blood, but they saw this as a more fun way to get DNA. People can be quite depraved and it was a harsh lesson Mutsumi learned that night. Soon the trio would call Naru with the news of success.**

* * *

Naru laid back on her bed exhausted from her hookup's sexual prowess. He was asleep, and she just woke up to a phone call from one of the lower agents. Success was raining down on Naru tonight and she didn't even deserve it. James awoke in a stir with a rather satisfied grin.

"Had no idea you were a virgin because you didn't even flinch which I broke your walls." James said getting on his clothes. "Other than that, it was quite the ride, Naru."

"You were amazing yourself." Naru purred.

She wasn't purring at James however. As soon as James left, Naru went to shower and get dressed. It was only eleven and if she hurried, she could kill two birds with one stone. Soon enough, Rarity and Spike arrived to pick her on a rather inconspicuous black sedan. As the three took off, Naru asked for a status report.

"We got the DNA from Mutsumi. Rockuro got us her blood, estrogen, sweat, and her hair sampled. She wasn't the wiser. He did have to give her 600,000 yen." Rarity said handing Naru a beverage to which she accepted.

"No matter, we're hitting Kagura first so the money is no issue. We'll steal some money to make it appear she stole from her. And what about Rockuro and the agents? Won't they be searched for by the police?" Naru said all between sips.

"Already, sent the three back to Headquarters. They were all disguises and under alias, so it's no harm and no foul. We had extra agents on standby on a boat on the docks of Hinata City." Spike stated as he drove with a hot foot on the gas.

"Good, let's hurry this along. I want to be in bed ASAP." Naru remarked leaning back.

* * *

 **Kagura**

 **Kagura was barely affected by the trials thanks to her money. However, she didn't go unscathed completely. Her father had to pay with a lawsuit from the Urishima family and while it didn't bankrupt him, it did make him lose face. He valued his reputation so he harshly confined Kagura to her vacation home rent free on a 275,000 dollar a month budget. Is Kagura really be punished?**

 **Kagura was alone in her room bored out of her skull…because she had nothing to watch on TV. She didn't feel like going out, didn't even to use the copious amount of games she had, and not even feeling like moving. All she wanted was revenge on Urishima family for suing her. Mind, that she was still wealthy and living better off than them. However, unlike Naru who slipped off the slope, she was on the edge. She wanted revenge, but too consumed in brooding to actually get revenge.**

 **"So the rich and powerful Kagura is reduced to this. Still, it's better than where Mutsumi is." A familiar voice said shaking Kagura out of her boredom.**

 **Out of the darkness came Naru armed with a pistol which had a suppressor.**

 **"Naru! How? What? *eyes the gun* Is this about me not helping you with the legal fees?" Kagura said as she began to sweat buckets.**

 **"I'm over it, but I am going to kill you and Chisato." Naru said raising it at Kagura's head. "And the best part is that nobody will care."**

 **The bullet tore through Kagura's brain with death coming instantaneous before she could form a word. Kagura's limp body collapsed back on her bed, blood soaking the sheets. With a smile, Naru left but not before checking her address where she found something that interested her in Kagura's address book. She discovered that Chisato wasn't too far away. In fact, she was living on one of Kagura's yachts to which this angered Naru.**

 **"She helped Chisato and left me to the gutter. Let's fix that." Naru thought as she left taking some valuables with her.**

 **Spike and Rarity were waiting downstairs in the car when Naru returned with news Kagura was taken care of and that she found where Chisato was hiding.**

 **"To the Hinata Docks, I have an old friend to reunite with." Naru said as they speed for the docks within Hinata City. Unfournately, they were near Toudai much to Naru's displeasure.**

* * *

 **Chisato**

 **Chisato was actually the most successful out of the bunch despite being paralyzed by Nagisa in the courtroom. Ironic, that even though Nagisa thought it was worth it, her family had to pay for her treatment making it moot. So Chisato lived a secluded life in the docks of Hinata City on a fancy yacht partly paid by the lawsuit. Unlike Kagura and Naru, Chisato had no drive for revenge and instead wanted to live in impunity. She was just satisfied with everyone else's misery. She was alone watching a movie on her flat screen, but trying to call Kagura. The two shall hung out, and Chisato was at least worried about Kagura. When she heard a knock on a door, she assumed it was Kagura. Big mistake. She opened find a gun to her face and a very angry Naru holding it.**

 **"Naru! It's been forever…" Chisato said trying to not sound afraid.**

 **However, she noticed the blood on the gun along with on Naru's sweater and her heart sink.**

 **"Oh kami, you killed Kagura didn't you?" Chisato said with her legs shaking.**

 **Even though the treatments got Chisato to walk, she wasn't in fighting condition. She begged and pleaded for Naru to spare her, but Naru laughed at her.**

 **"Chisato, I told Kagura this and now I will tell you that. Nobody will give a shit about you when you die." Naru said shooting her in the stomach paralyzing her once again.**

 **Naru dragged Chisato by her hair before giving her one Naru Punch into the sea. She left the gun behind on the dock and left a special present on the boat. Returning to the waiting Spike and Rarity, the three drove away to return to Kabukicho.**

 **"Hit it, pegasister." Naru said leaning back.**

 **Rarity flipped a switch and Chisato's yacht busted into a giant fireball with a loud audile explosion. Naru had ended their lives and had framed another for it. But who?**

* * *

 _-Two weeks later-_

* * *

 **Mutsumi**

 **Mutsumi had built a new life for herself after gaining that yen. The watermelon fanatic started a watermelon farm and business in Tokyo, made herself richer, and even got her a loving fiancé/business partner. The two were in the middle of talking over breakfast in their office building.**

 **"Itachi, so you don't mind if I donated $5,000 to the Hinata Inns?" Mutsumi asked him.**

 **"Of course not, it's reasonable you want to make up for your misdoings." Itachi remarked sipping at his tea.**

 **Their peaceful morning was shattered by the arrival of detectives including one familiar to Mutsumi.**

 **"Detective Chin, what's with the visit?" Mutsumi said innocently.**

 **"Miss Mutsumi Otohime, we have a warrant for your arrest." Chin said with a sigh. "Please, rise and hands behind your back."**

 **Mutsumi was horrified as she was being arrested and Itachi rose demanding what was going on.**

 **"She's under arrest for the murders of Kagura Hjiame and Chisato Ichimura." He stated regrettably as he cuffed her.**

 **"But that's impossible, I've spent all my time in Tokyo!" Mutsumi said as the police led her out to a squad car as they read her the rights.**

 **She was crying the entire time, and Itachi was terrified of what this would to their business. He knew that Mutsumi had no fiber in her being to kill a man, hell he knew of her past. However, DNA doesn't lie….does it?**

* * *

(A/N: Q-Q Will Mutsumi go down for the murder?! Find out next time!)


	4. Killing Jokes

**_Steven Universe Blackthorned_**

 ** _A Steven Universe/Love Hina Crossover_**

 _ **The Worst Way to Go**_

 **A/N : Did Mutsumi go down for it? Find out now!**

 **(Note: Bold text means it's focusing on a victim)**

* * *

 _There are people who are suffering beyond description. They are innocent people, they didn't bring this upon themselves. They are the victims of the sins of other people. And while it's hard to see, it's important to understand that these people exist. - Mia Farrow_

* * *

 _Part 4: Killing Jokes_

* * *

(*Still before Steven Universe Blackthorned)

* * *

 **Mutsumi**

 **Interrogation was brutal for the watermelon fanatic, but she understood at least why were so rough with her. The Hina women have a really bad reputation and some of the police force fantasized about shooting them to rid the world of them. As for her fiancé, he was being talked to by Detective Chin.**

 **"I can assure you that my fiancée is not a murder, Detective. When the murders happened, Mutsumi and I were coming back to our hotel room after a meeting." Itachi said before pulling out a recipient for said room.**

 **Chin looked it over and returned to the others to validate the story. What Chin found wasn't good news for him. Beri Uri, one of the investigators, found that their alibi checks out and they got the footage of the hotel security tapes. Mutsumi and Itachi went it and didn't leave until morning.**

 **"Something doesn't add up here. How is her DNA on the gun then if she didn't leave?" Beri thought.**

 **The Hinata City Police were stumped and they had to resort to something they didn't want to do. However, they had no choices left.**

 **When a new sector within maximum security prison is formed to house just one inmate, you know that person has to be a complete monster or be Kaolla Su. Su was housed at the Shinto Sector of this prison which she was constantly monitored 24 hours by guards. Su might be in the worst position out of the girls for any chance of freedom was gone. Su was still the crazy hyperactive wild-child, but it was hidden under a façade of cold obedience. Guards watching her would regularly kick the tar out of her little body or molest her, except for one. Officer Shin Rai is really the white sheep of the group, but he didn't really know the depth of her crimes. He was a transfer and completely green to the insanity of this accursed city. He was kind to Su, and at least kept her entertained. So it was another day of watching Su for him as he casually played a copy of Grand Theft Auto on his phone while Su watched. That's when the cell door opened and Su recognized her guest.**

 **"Detective Chin Lee, how nice to see you. Where's Sosuke*?" Su said coldly.**

 _((*See "For His Own Sake" by Karndragon))_

 **"He's retired, and I don't have time for your shit!" Chin roared. "I got a deal for you."**

 **Su walked up to the detective and she was still in the ragged jumpsuit from her first day here.**

 **"Unless you are offering me tickets out of this place to someplace more fun, no thanks." Su said pouting.**

 **"You know I can't offer that." Chin said crossing his arms. "Anything else?"**

 **"Well then, I had three demands: a lighter, cigarettes, a can of hairspray, and a Nintendo 3DS." Su asked.**

 **Chin had to accept those terms and soon enough Su was in a lab examining the DNA found the gun. The investigators all had guns aimed at her, and the public wasn't exactly happy to hear Su was helping out the investigation or of the deals made. After two hours of examining, Su came with results.**

 **"I can tell you all this much. This DNA is synthetic." She said with a bit of a sadistic smile. "Whoever make it good enough to fool you people. It was fun figuring that out. Sucks to be you however, I can't even tell the killer's gender because they faked it almost perfectly."**

 **Chin was practically having a panic attack and other officers didn't fare much better. They had a killer who on the loose who they had no evidence to prove it was them. They didn't even know who to look for. It didn't help for Su to be laughing at them before saying something that haunted them to their cores.**

 **"I'm actually quite glad I'm in prison, because while the killer is out there slaughtering people, I can laugh at your failures. Who's next to die?"**

 **"You think this is some game?!" Chin yelled grabbing Su by the collar.**

 **"I do, and you're no fun." She responded blowing a raspberry. "Now, I've helped you people. Pay up and send me back."**

 **And with that Su was sent back, but she had two things on mind however. The identity of the killer was one of them….**

* * *

Naru was disappointed in Mutsumi being released and mad at her being successful. However, she had no interest to dealing with her further. She already screwed her reputation over, and Naru was happy with just that. Now she was debating on whom next? She was making her choices between Motoko, Shinobu, and Mitsune.

Mitsune had to be tossed out as an option. She was working at another inn when they had gone out of town, but had transferred to Hinata as apart of a favor to Marumi to work off debts. Now she was working there full-time. Naru did want to kill her, but she didn't want to be predictable. Plus with Mutsumi being tossed out as a suspect, she'd need new DNA to cover her tracks.

Motoko was soon tossed out due to her sister leaving Shinobu the unlucky victim. Naru had Spike and Rarity called to tail Shinobu claiming she was the next target to be put down. Naru remembered she left to live her Aunt Yukina, and also recalled she was going to treat Shinobu a lesson.

"But I was stopped….this time I'll make good on my promise." Naru thought as she prepared to leave her apartment for a drink at a local bar.

The police were up in arms about what to do now, and the public was on their hides about it. Sosuke wasn't pleased about this at all and was talking to Chin at the Hinata Teashop.

"So there's no way we can find this killer?" Sosuke said clearly concerned.

"We have nothing to go on. If the killer leaves Japan, we wouldn't know. As much I hate to say it, we have to wait until the killer strikes again." Chin said utterly defeated.

"So there are no leads?" Sosuke asked.

"None at all." Chin strained. "We don't know anyone that has the money and means to pull this off."

The two were continuing to discuss the case and both would leave upset at the fact that this case was going to end up going up cold. Or so they would think.

* * *

 **Shinobu**

 **It's tragic for the innocent to suffer and Shinobu could be the poster child for this. She actually felt bad for Chisato and Kagura's deaths and even attended their funerals among the crowd of people who came to spit/piss/desecrate on their graves. She even comforted Kagura's father while attending. For now, she and her aunt, Yukina, were having tea while the night sky broke into a rainstorm. Their TV talked about the case and how it's ended up virtually cold.**

 **"It's a shame, they couldn't find the killer. I wouldn't want a person who kills so callously on the streets." Shinobu said worried.**

 **"I wouldn't worry. It's not like we're targets." Yukina said as there was a knock on the door. "Oh, I'll get it."**

 **Yukina left Shinobu in the room to answer the door, and in doing so, be thrusted into a game of a sadistic woman. Opening it, she was greeted with a gun aimed at her stomach. Naru was holding it and even wearing a Hawaiian shirt with a creeped out smile on her face. In a flash, Yukina was shot and sent to the ground. Shinobu only heard the fall due to the firearm having a silencer and she walked to find her aunt on the blood bleeding out.**

 **"Naru?!" Shinobu said taking a step back.**

 **"Hello Shinobu, it's been too long. I have something to give you that's long overdue!" Naru said. "But first…"**

 **Naru unleashed a couple more bullets into Yukina right in front of her, and Shinobu's first instincts was to run. However, she was caught off-guard by a punch to the face rendering her unconsciousness courtesy of Agent Spike.**

 **"Target neutralized, boss." Spike said cracking his knuckles.**

 **"Get them both loaded onto the vans and have the techs clean up in here. I want everything that could be used as evidence taken with us!" Naru ordered.**

 **"It will be done and I'll lead the charge for that." Spike stated with a bow.**

 **Yukina's body and Shinobu were loaded onto an unmarked car where Naru left with Rarity to a warehouse outside of the city. Shinobu was hoping this was a nightmare and Yukina was shaking her awake. She woke up…only to realize she was tied up and Naru was sitting in front of her.**

 **"Good to see you, old…." Naru said before Shinobu spat in her face.**

 **"Just kill me already so I don't have to see your ugly face again!" Shinobu roared. "I know you won't let me live so just do it already!"**

 **Naru was caught off-guard by this and wiped the spit off of her face. In her response, she punched Shinobu right in the jaw. Shinobu brought her head back up and spat blood on Naru's face.**

 **"Thank you bitch, may I have another?" Shinobu said with a smile.**

 **Naru gave her another enraged, and Shinobu came back up again.**

 **"You're losing your edge."**

 **Another punch came with Naru's gritted teeth.**

 **"I'm still breathing, and still seeing your ugly face. I'm so glad Keitaro left you."**

 **Two more punches.**

 **"Just shoot me already, this is just pathetic."**

 **Finally, Naru puts the cold steel to Shinobu's face and Shinobu still keeps up the insults at her. Naru was still hesitant to actually fire it and Shinobu delivered her last words.**

 **"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it." Shinobu plainly and bravely stated to her.**

 **"What the hell does that mean?" Naru said frustrated and confused by her words.**

 **"It means to go fuck yourself." Shinobu said before Naru finally shot her in the head.**

 **Shinobu would die with a smile on her face, one that haunted and might have broken Naru's little bits of rationale. Leaving the warehouse, one of the techs explained that they dealt with the house. Naru's response was to deck him into the dirt several feet away in pure rage.**

 **"Burn this place down, and I want little to no remains. Spike and Rarity, take me home now." Naru said steaming as getting into one of the cars.**

 **As Naru was being driven home, she was thinking on Shinobu's words. She was still seething over being goaded. Naru was at the point where she finally slipped off the slope, and Shinobu flat out insulted her for it.**

 **"Boss, our team found small gem shard creatures not far the home." Spike said. "Those shards might help us study the makeup of Gems for better weapons. You were right on the money!"**

 **Naru couldn't help but be a little surprised for she had no idea of those shards being there. However, she would not on what she considered a little bonus. However, all of her actions to lead to an incoming disaster.**

* * *

Su was sitting within her cell up late planning for her escape along with what to do after she got out. Her goals were to contact UGA and find Naru. She modded the 3DS to get into contact with them and she got the confirmation. Naru had contracted a team to come to Hinata City and that she had became Elite.

"I had a feeling this has Naru's mitts on this. Of course, the reason why they wouldn't find anything is because she's using the organization to cover her tracks." Su thought said as she put the finishing touches on her laser cutter.

Stealing one of the guard's walkie-talkies, she intended to escape tonight. The guard was supposed to watching her had fallen asleep.

"Time I left this boring place and have some fun!" Su said driving the laser cutter deep into the sleeping guard's neck.

Blood seeped out and the guard couldn't even scream before she slashed his neck. Grabbing the key card, she made her escape into the halls. The Shinto Sector wasn't full of guards namely due to Su only needed one to watch her. Using the 3DS, she disabled the camera to hurry down into the prison's weapon stockade. Slashing her way into it, she stocked up on weapons and body armor. Walking back into the hall, she pulled a grenade and pulled out the pin. She threw it in the direction of her cell.

The alarms blared as the explosion ripped apart the cell, and guards came rushing into the Shinto Sector only to be mowed down by Su's minigun. On the way to the prison was Officer Shin Rai, who forgot his jacket in his office there unaware of the massacre occurring there. Su laughed with glee as she cleared the "waves" of guards in her way. On her way, she stopped by Officer Shin Rai's office to see his jacket.

"Rai's jacket." Su said as she shot a guard still looking at it. "I should return it to it."

She took the jacket with her and made her way down into the parking lot where Rai was parking his car. He was caught off-guard to see Su being armed to the teeth and the smell of gunpowder and blood.

"What the hell?!" Rai said falling flat on his butt as Su gave him his jacket. "Thanks, but what are you doing?"

"Escaping! Here's no fun and the guards treat me like shit! They always made so things to demean me when they weren't beating the tar out of me or molesting me! So I broke out, but I will spare you because you were nice to me. I will also not steal your car." She said before putting a gun to his head. "But you said you used to hotwire cars, so I need you do that."

Rai could tell she didn't want to shoot him, and that was to make it look like he was forced. Su led him to his boss's car, a slick black Koenigsegg Agera R. Rai couldn't help but be a little jealous of his boss for that. Su picked the lock and Rai got to hotwiring. Soon enough, cops swarmed the lot but Su fired a hail of bullets. Rai got the car started, and Su took off with it smashing through the gate. She was finally free.

* * *

The next morning came for Naru as she woke up in a much better mood then she was last night. She flipped on the news to find that police didn't find Shinobu or Yukina's bodies, but declared them missing finding their home ransacked.

"I wonder what are Shinobu's parents doing?" Naru thought evilly. "Probably blaming each other."

"In other news, former Hinata City tenant, Kaolla Su had escaped from prison last night in a daring escape. Somehow hacking the camera, she broke out the facility shooting out nearly guard there with two only two survivors, the warden and a recent transfer. She drove into the night in the warden's Koenigsegg Agera R. The police state that she is armed and dangerous and if you see her to contact authorities immediately." The reporter said before Naru turned off the TV.

"Su finally escaped that trap. Today is just such a great day." Naru said before getting a knock at the door.

She answered to find Spike who told her that Su has a job she needs you for. Naru was actually caught off-guard by this.

"Since when does Su order me around?" Naru said crossing her arms.

"You do Su's apart of the Elite long before you and therefore is your superior." He stated as Naru's jaw hit the ground.

"Since when?!" Naru screeched.

"Since when you joined back then. So can you get dressed?" Spike said looking away at Naru's naked body.

Naru had realized she wasn't dressed and rushed in to get dressed. She wonders what the hell kind of mission Su could give her. And another thing, was Su aware that she _**murdered**_ Shinobu?

* * *

(To Be Continued)


	5. One Final Mission

**_Steven Universe Blackthorned_**

 ** _A Steven Universe/Love Hina Crossover_**

 _ **The Worst Way to Go**_

* * *

 _Part 5 : One Final Mission_

 ** _(*Still before Steven Universe Blackthorned)_**

* * *

Naru was being taken to another warehouse, but this time was not far from her apartment. As Spike leads her in, she noticed the stolen car the police described. Looking forward, she found Su wearing a business suit with a pair of shades. She looks tougher and quite wearier than Naru remembered.

"Hey Su, what's this about?" Naru asked nervously.

"My old lab back at our old haunt has some materials we need. While the cops did confiscate some of it, I have others arranging for that, I need you, Spike, and Rarity to go to the Inn." She said to Naru.

"But I can't anywhere near the building." Naru stated. "Plus Marumi isn't just going to hand it over to us."

Su sighed and threw Naru a briefcase.

"Naru, but don't you think I have a plan?" Su stated as Spike opened it. "It's going to be a rather fun one for you all to play dress up."

Inside contained government worker uniforms and fake government IDs to which Su explained that Rarity and Spike will go under guise as the government to gather the materials. All Naru had to do was drive the truck.

"Su, why the hell am I doing something so menial?!" Naru whined much to everyone's (except Su) fear.

Su walked up and grabbed Naru down to her level by her collar and give the glare unbecoming of the former princess.

"If I wanted to hear whining, I would have stayed in that boring prison. Now, you have your orders so get to it!" Su said throwing Naru to the ground.

Naru nodded and took to leaving with Spike and Rarity, as Su turned to the group of agents. One of them had stated that the buyer arrived to take the car off their hands to which Su asked to good him in. Led in was merely an older gentlemen about middle age, but you couldn't tell with his youthful roguish face. He also wore a business suit, plain white.

"So you're here about the car?" Su stated. "And I had my people vet you to see if you had any connections to law enforcement."

"Yes, of course. I got your money here in this briefcase." The gentleman stated handing her a briefcase. "I will have to ask if you to deliver it to where it can shipped."

"It is of no issue. I'll have the Mecha-Tamas deal with that." Su said. "Pleasure doing business."

"The same." He said before leaving.

* * *

The Hinata Inn's old reputation was still a thing that haunted the place. It really didn't help that Su had escaped from prison and seemingly into the shadows. The cops did come to the Inn, but Marumi kept insisted Su didn't come around here. Marumi couldn't help, but be completely stressed out by this mess.

"Mitsumi was easier to deal with this!" She thought remembering when Mitsumi dropped by to apologize and donate cash for the inn.

She was quite upset over Su's escape because it did cost her some business with some clients going elsewhere to stay. With Shinobu missing, it only made it look like the place was cursed. Marumi entered the springs to find Mitsune hard at work trying not to make Marumi upset.

"Mitsune, you need a break. I know working harder for me not to say a thing, but please. You look frayed. So go on and have a break, so I can have a soak in the springs." Marumi said as she went to change into a towel.

"Thanks." Mitsune said hurrying out of her way.

Mitsune headed for the living room to watch some TV only to hear a knock on the door. She dragged herself to the door to find two odd individuals. The young woman looking like if Su and Sarah had fused into one person. Only thing to make it odd was the cowboy hat she wore. The young man looked pale with black long covering his blue eyes. Both wore white maintenance uniforms with government IDs clipped to their collars.

"Ah, good day. We're with the government here to do a collection on Kaolla Su's inventions so they can be properly dismantled." The young woman stated showing her the paperwork.

She spoke into a strong Southern accent which was rather odd for a person working for the government at least to Mitsune.

Mitsune was a bit concerned about this and went to tell Marumi. Now Marumi perked at the notion of the collection thinking it might keep Su away from them. So she told Mitsume to show them Su's old room. Mitsune felt something was off about the two as she led them downstairs. The two carted off multiple devices under Mitsune's watchful eye. As the male loaded the last of the material on the truck, he chatted it up with Mitsune while the young woman was done in the lab still. Alone, she slipped out her communicator.

"This is Rarity, Elite Su. Spike and I got everything here. Awaiting your orders." She stated.

"Leave now with what you have. I've made a little something to remotely close down the lab for good." Su stated. "Now hurry!"

Rarity left the lab as it shut down and returned upstairs to thank Mitsune for the hospitality. Mitsune then noticed the truck's driver. She didn't recognize her as Naru due to her hat covering most of her face, but she had a rotten feeling about her.

"Thank you for your time." Rarity stated to her as the two joined Naru within the truck, "Have a nice day."

And like that, they left. That's when Mitsune realized the government didn't ask for the paperwork back for she had put it down on the table. She went to look it over and her eyes widen in horror. Had she looked over them closer, she wouldn't have realized they were falsified. Marumi might not have been, but the former fox was a trickster herself.

"I should have looked at these better! Now I let two people walk out of there with Su's dangerous inventions!" Mitsune thought in panic. "Marumi is gonna kill me!"

When Mitsune told Marumi, let's just say any chance her not being stressed died then and there.

"Mistune, if you have some of your old sake stash. I want a bottle because if I don't drink something right now, I'm going to lose what little sense of reason I have left." Marumi said twitching.

Mitsune scurried to find it, and soon enough Haruka would learn of what happened. The police came, but they had no leads behind Mitsune neglected to ask for their names. Soskue wasn't too happy to hear this. Marumi was regretting send Yoshinari on a business trip. While the police were out searching for them, Rarity and Spike shed their disguises.

"I can't believe Su make this watch able to completely change my skin and hair color." Rarity said turning back into her normal pale skin and long purple hair.

Spike had returned to his normal tone and his green hair, and Naru looked annoyed while she was driving down the highway.

"Either way, we don't have much time. Where are supposed to drop this stuff off?" Naru complained. "There are cops crawling around the routes."

" There's a dock up ahead, there's where we're loading them." Spike said loading a pistol. "And this is insurance."

They would arrive at the docks with no issue and there was a cargo ship waiting for them. They loaded the truck on the boat, leaving them to walk from the docks. As the ship took off, Rarity and Spike wondered where Su was heading off. Naru was wondering more on the money she got as payment.

"Well, what now?" Spike asked Naru. "Any more targets?"

"No." Naru stated. "We have hit all the targets."

Naru was tired after this job despite just driving the truck. She didn't have it in her to go on to keep slaughtering her old friends. It lost appeal to her after Shinobu. She thought of what they would say to her and she didn't feel like hearing it. Plus, she did not want to push her luck. Having to walk back to Kabukicho, Naru crashed into her bad just wanting to put this mess behind and continue her studies…

She thought karma would not come and that she got away with it clean. In time, she'd be proven wrong.

But as Kathleen Brook once said, "Mark my words; someday she'll get what's coming to her. Karma's a bigger bitch than she is."

* * *

(A/N: This one was quite easy to get out, and I managed to set up a future plot point for Season 2. Plus to let you know, Norman isn't aware Su escaped prison. Su just hadn't told him until chapter 5 of Steven Universe Blackthorned. So finally, you all are wondering what's going to be Naru's karmic punishment? Well, it's something all right. The only Karma Houdini is going to be Su. As for the others, I'll write how they were affected by this as well. Stay tuned, my readers.)


	6. Karma Took Aim with a Laser Rifle (End)

**_Steven Universe Blackthorned_**

 ** _A Steven Universe/Love Hina Crossover_**

 _ **The Worst Way to Go**_

* * *

 _Part 6: Karma Aims Her Laser-Rifle and Took Fire_

 _ **(*Still before Steven Universe Blackthorned)**_

* * *

Any trails for the case completely went cold over a month. All of Naru's agents left and any chance of the police finding out about it evaporated. Naru continued in her studying not even caring on what happened to her friends during that month. Keitaro left the city with Nagisa to parts unknown claiming the city had a death curse but did at least keep in touch with their families. Marumi ironically ended up so burnt out that she had to leave the city for a while to recuperate leaving Soskue to took over for her. Mitsune was devastated by not being of any help to the case and she would leave Hinata City as well. She feared that one of those government workers might be the killer. Shinobu's body was found by a group of a group of Pokémon Go players…on top her body a Butterfree. Her parents would claim the body later and wound up bickering about whose fault this was. As for Motoko, the other former violent member of Hinata, it might have rubbed her too raw. For she disappeared one day, completely leaving her family behind with one note.

 **"I fear that I might be a target, and for that I cannot stay here. Do not search for me."**

More months would pass and Naru would gain her degree in business along with teaming up with Naru and Pamela to start a certain project.

* * *

 ** _(*Taking place now around Steven Universe Blackthorned chapter 5, might need to go read that to understand the full context)_**

With the years, their world would be visited by a reality warper bringing along a relic of the past. Now with Ronaldo reporting of activity, they were going to plan an attack on the city. However, Norman would find out Pamela gave Naru the Elite position. But he found a way to **fix** that.

"You promised me that position!" Naru raged. "And you're giving it to that bitch!"

Naru couldn't believe she lost her chance at second at command. She had desired the position so be rid of some of her files. She knew if Norman found out about those, she'd be in deep shit with him.

"Naru, of all people, you should know that promises are bullshit. Second, if it came down to it, I'd rather have Pamela run things than you. And seeing that Carlotta's on board, I can finally say this. Naru, you're fired." Norman said cheerfully.

Naru couldn't believe this. Everything she worked for was down the toilet and even worse was no more money. Naru protested but Norman cut her screen off. Naru was silent for a moment in her apartment and then she screamed at the top of her lungs before picking up the laptop to smash it. However, she stopped in the process. She needed the laptop now more than ever.

"Is this **karma**? No…it can't be!" Naru said in panic.

Naru began packing her bags because she knew she could no longer stay in Japan. It was either the cops to get her or her former organization to silence her. Stuffing all her clothes, weapons, and gear into her duffel bag, she ran into her landlord on her way down.

"Going somewhere?" He asked her frightened.

"Yeah, I need to leave town. I can't take my furnishing or my appliances, so you can have them on me." Naru said throwing him the key as she bolted.

He was left completely confused, but on the bright side for him was free stuff to sell online. Naru hurriedly combed through the streets until she was at one of the warehouses UGA had. This was the same one she met Su and she was hoping to find something of use to aid in her escape. However, she wasn't alone. She neglected to think about the **_male_** agent there. Ryuichi was a guy that was really much the butt monkey of the organization and got the worst boss possible, Naru. He had to desperately act as an asskisser and be her punching bag. This was mostly because he resembled Keitaro. Only with him, he didn't wear glasses and had red hair. Ryuichi got the call to bring Naru in from Norman, and he knew she'd come. That's why he hid in the shadows went she came. In a moment, he stepped out.

"Boss?" He asked innocently.

"No time for you pervert, where's the keys to the boats?" She said still searching.

Ryuichi loaded a syringe and a cloth of chloroform while she searched for the keys. Before she found them, the cloth was shoved in her face sending the former Elite down to the ground.

"After all the months of being a stuck up, hypocritical, carpet-eating bitch, I can get my revenge." He remarked yanking her clothes off of her. "I won't send you back to them just yet, I have some loads to dump inside you."

He let his pants drop to the ground for he was about to have some fun...he didn't have to send her right away.

Karma can creep up on her and it was going to take everything from her….

* * *

 ** _(*Now skip ahead to after Steven Universe Blackthorned ch6)_**

 _Couple days later_ , Naru's body was delivered to the UGA's new base in Rio thanks to their defeat in the States and being declared terrorists. Naru's barely conscious body arrived in the mail naked and bottom leaking with fuilds. It was Carlotta and Norman of the Elite who opened the package to see this sad sight.

"Hey there's a note." Carlotta said taking it up in his hand but not reading it. "But it's not important."

"Ryu's pretty sick but what I have in mind for her will be much worse." Norman stated.

Naru would wake up in a lab screaming for Ryuichi to die, but she realized she was still naked and now strapped a lab chair with a helmet on her head. In front of her was Norman and Carlotta.

"Hello old bitch." Carlotta said smugly.

"Why am I here? Where am I? And screw you!" Naru spat at her.

"Shut up Naru." Norman said steamed as he held a folder. "Does the names, Kagura, Chisato, Yukina, and Shinobu mean a thing to you?"

Naru froze but then said, "No…"

Norman slapped her across the face before saying, "You…used company funds for your…VENDETTA!"

Karma had come and it was going away anytime soon, as Naru was subjecting to being beaten relentlessly by Norman. He found out about Naru's "off the record" missions and he wasn't happy.

"It's funny, you would have gotten away with it. Spike and Rarity and all the agents involved were killed by that space bastard, Ryker and the Crystal Gems. You would have gotten away with it. However when they died, my people found something in their folders that was off-record. You used agents to murder innocent people! As much as I want to dump your ass back to Japan with the evidence, I can't. Technically, the UGA is responsible for you getting the materials. So I have something different in mind." Norman said walking over to the control panel.

"Isn't this the machine that can completely wipe minds?" Carlotta asked. "And isn't it good for one time only?"

"Yes, my brown sugar angel. I wanted to use it on our enemies, but Naru needs to be punished." Norman said to her.

Naru's eyes widen in terror because she recognized this invention. It was one of Su's! Naru struggled desperately screaming for Su to help her.

"Su's not here, and don't worry, I'll tell her you died honorably." Norman lied.

"You'll get what's coming to you!" Naru screeched before turning to Carlotta. "You and your whore!"

" **Funny thing, karma. Karma is a tricky thing. To serve Karma, one must repay good Karma to others. To serve Karma well, one must sometimes deliver bad Karma where it is due. And it's your due date, bitch!** " Norman said pulling the lever.

Bolts of electricity surged into Naru's head causing her to scream and convulse. Naru's body shook as she scream profane words after the two. Naru could feel her memories slipping away: meeting Keitaro, her schooling, her parents, her friends, and Hina. Naru could only screech from the pain before silence came. Naru was gone…or at least her mind. Her body was however loaded into a tank to be altered by agents to whom Norman and Carlotta were ready to program the new "Naru".

"So what are you going to do?" Carlotta asked evilly.

"She called you a whore…so I think I'll make her into one." Norman said evilly. "UGA could use something to raise morale."

Carlotta looked at Norman for a moment before admitting that was pure evil….and arousing to her. Naru's body was being altered by Carlotta and Norman, but what about Naru's soul?

* * *

((A/N: Yes, it's the same Naru and Shinobu who appeared in Aftermath in Anistar ))

Naru's soul would end up in the dimension of Other World within the realms of the Dragon World. She got to keep her body at least and was brought before King Yemma. It didn't go well as the ogres had to drag her to hell as she screamed she was innocent. Soon enough, she'd learn Shinobu really was in heaven and went ballistic rampaging throughout all of hell. Which led to her punching a newcomer through the window for the 200th time in Hell's many crappy cafés. This leads Naru into solitary confinement in straightjacket. Now, because Naru's body was still alive, she could still feel what was happening to her body and when she slept she could see what was happening to her body in her dreams. This would prove to be the ultimate punishment given what Norman did to her body. She'd feel wetness between her legs…for now. Karma came in her, but she had no choice but to bend over.

* * *

Norman and Carlotta were getting dressed after they both had turn breaking in the new recruit. Said new recruit was naked, soaked in the afterglow of the sex, and had a face full of ahegao.

"It's good you understand, your new position, Sakura." Norman said dusting himself off.

"Yes sir." She said weakly before passing out.

Sakura was the new name given to the new mind in Naru's body. Norman had modified the hair to have bits of pink in it. Sakura was now the new sex toy to be used among the organization for its members.

"Let's leave her here; I'll have the agents deal with her." Norman said as the pair left for their conference room. "But what about Su?"

"Let us lie and tell her the bitch died at sea." Carlotta said as the two entered the empty conference room. "It'll serve Su right."

Norman had immediately kissed Carlotta right after as she ended up on the table. He was still eager for more. Carlotta responded well, but stopped him when his hand reached under her skirt.

"Wait, there's something I need to tell you. I probably should have told you before we broke that bitch." Carlotta said still holding Norman. "I'm pregnant and seeing that you were the only guy I had sex with, you're the father."

To Carlotta's surprise, Norman still held her and was ecstatic about being a father. She wasn't expected him to want to keep the child, but she didn't complain.

"You'll need to be moved elsewhere, Carly. I can't have the kid born in Rio because the disease and pollution is insane here. Those fools thought having the Olympics here was a good idea." Norman said seriously.

Carlotta was once again caught off-guard with how concerned he was over her, and had to inwardly admit it was sweet of her. Carlotta got up off the table as Norman checked his phone over something.

"Ok, I can send you over to the US Virgin Islands to stay. It's quite safe there and I have an apartment there." He remarked giving Carlotta the key. "There should be cash in the safe, but in case, I'll send a card with you."

"Norman, are you sure about this?" Carlotta asked. "It's a bit much."

"For one thing, in case this organization goes up in flames, I want that kid safe." He insisted.

Carlotta couldn't help but agree and she was sent off on a plane along with her biker friend Jazz. Norman was alone in his office planning a new move when one of his numerous agents came in.

"Boss, someone's come about the bounty." Agent Han said to be panicked.

"Is this person suicidal?" Norman said blankly. "If he or she is, I can just shoot them."

"No, she claims she could fight Ryker to a standstill and handle his people." Agent Han remarked.

"Fine. Show her in." Norman said amused. "I'd like to see this nutcase."

Agent Han showed her in. She was a tall, red haired purple eyed athletic woman with scars across her neck, breasts, and legs along her dark skin (think Balalaika). Her hair was very long, going down to the base of her spine done in a giant ponytail. Her nails were plainly done. She wore a crimson tank top showing a very generous amount of cleavage, fingerless black gloves, dark blue jeans and violet boots. She was certainly menacing, but the striking feature was her long red _**Saya-jin**_ tail.

"The name is **Leiko, Leiko Frost** , and I happen to have a grudge against the Blackthorn family. So when one of my spies for this planet found out about your little bounty, I was alerted." She purred suggestively.

"Great, more aliens. At least this one's willing to kill the annoyance we have." Norman thought before saying, "I assume you have a team formed."

"Yes, I have my own army or remnants and Gem warriors so don't worry. All I will need to is be paid up front." Leiko stated to Norman's surprise.

"Of course, I assume 2 mil is fitting." Norman stated writing the check.

"Yes, it shall be. I will strike soon, but not right away. I need to wait for the perfect moment if you do not mind." She stated.

"Take your time and do bring the hybrid Gem alive." Norman stated giving her the check.

"Of course." Leiko responded.

She left for her parked spaceship and heading for the war room. There she cackled in a fit of insanity.

"Finally, I can get revenge on Akira and that bitch wife of this! They scarred my body and I will now slaughter their children." Leiko said. "Let's hope this is a universe where Rose is around. I could use her for my collection."

Out of the shadow came her cohorts which were three **familiar** gems.

"I've been meaning to give that fusion a coming-out party…" An all too chilling voice stated with a meancing laugh.

* * *

 **(The End…for now)**

 **(A/N: And it's done! I managed to tie in Steven Universe Blackthorned and Aftermath of Anistar perfectly! Naru got her eternal punishment, and we have a new villain for Season 2. Who was the familiar gem? Find out in Season 2 of Steven Universe Blackthorned!)**

 **(A/N: (9/13/16) I updated this story to fix grammar, spelling, and make the plot a bit more flowing. Also apparently Mitsumi is actually Mutsumi...so yeah there's that. Let's just stay, I'll be doing more to ensure better quality writing.)**


End file.
